


Lost in Blue

by sirene312



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirene312/pseuds/sirene312
Summary: [Fan Art] Harry and Draco accidentally get trapped on a desert island. A "The Blue Lagoon" movie AU





	Lost in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> ***Disclaimer: The Blue Lagoon (1980) film belongs to Randal Kleiser and respective owners, and Harry Potter world and characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I don't claim any ownership over them, this work of fiction is by fans for fans. No copyright infringement is intended.***
> 
> First a big THANK YOU to Tami for being so awesome and allow me to participate on the fest after I missed the sign up deadline due to some unfortunate events, my thanks for both of the Mods since this fest would not be possible without Suzi too! You both rock! I'm thrilled I got the chance to give life to this AU I've been wanting to draw for some time (I'm always down to draw me some long haired boys haha)
> 
> For those who may not be familiar with The Blue Lagoon, you don't need to have watched it, all you need to know is that the movie is basically: "we are the only two people on this desert island and I can't stop bickering with you because I don't know how else to channel that I'm hot for you" lol

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :D
> 
> English is not my first language and God knows I can't write a fic to save my life, but this is how I pictured this AU in my head:
> 
> Fresh from Auror training, Harry and Draco's first mission as reluctant partners is to catch some criminals. Harry figures out where they are hiding and impulsively decides to go there without telling their boss or anyone and Draco follows him to make sure his idiotic partner doesn't get himself killed; but they fall into a trap and they get transported to a desert island:
> 
> "This is all your fault Potter!"  
>  "Mine?! You had to go and touch the stupid gold Niffler statue, didn't you?"  
>  "How was I supposed to know it was a portkey! And you touched it too!  
>  "I was trying to stop your grubby hands from doing so!"  
>  "We don't even have our wands! Now how are we getting out of here?"
> 
> It's a big and beautiful white sand island with calm and crystal clear blue waters, but there is nothing much there besides an old hut. They suspect this place was a safe-house of the criminals and probably the entire island is protected with magic like the Hogwarts castle, so no one else from the outside will be able to find them. 
> 
> They can do a bit of magic that helps them survive, but not enough to make something to get them out of there, so they bicker constantly as a way to release tension or when they are bored. It doesn't help that they are half naked most of the time, so to hide their growing attraction, they pick petty fights and tease each other as a way to get a bit more physical without raising suspicion.
> 
> Time passes and their teasing turns into flirting, and unresolved sexual tension gets... resolved, like, explicit and constantly resolved *wink wonk* 
> 
> I love happy endings so they're eventually rescued and continue their relationship since they've finally realized they've been in love with each other since way before all of this happened. They've just never had the chance to do something with those feelings.
> 
> ***
> 
> This work is part of "Lights, Camera, Drarry" (LCDrarry), a film-, TV- and theatre-inspired Drarry fest.  
>  Creations are posted anonymously during the posting period.  
>  The creators will officially be revealed on [tumblr](http://lcdrarry.tumblr.com) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LCDrarry2019/works) on 15 June.
> 
> To fight art theft, we encourage our artists to sign their creations from the very beginning. Thank you for your understanding!


End file.
